


Kaboom Pow

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fun, Magic AU, Mimo, own universe, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Mina can assure you, there's something majestic about making friends with a demonic entity





	1. Snap !

**Author's Note:**

> REUP  
> mimo fantasy au uwu 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes in advance,  
> enjoy
> 
> not really toast anymore

Mina grunted as she finished reading the note stuck on the board at the entrance of her guild’s building. As the only person available that day, she had been assigned to the worst possible job : go to the Golden Butcher’s shop.

It might sound like a normal thing, but in that case, it was not. Because Mina had heard weird stories about the place, how the owner was a weirdo, the fact that they did not sell basic meat but dragon’s, along with weird creatures’ parts no one had ever heard of, except the mages. The ones with secret scrolls.

And Mina, as a priestess, was in no shape or form to take care of such matters if she got attacked. But she knew she had to do it, or else the mages would complain and it was way worse than going to the Butcher’s shop. She made sure her staff was ready, and she left the building, slamming the door loudly to tell the ones that were still sleeping that yes, she was angry.

She passed by the orphanage like she always did in the morning, gave the new kids their checkups, and joined the owners to greet them. Sana, a ‘retired’ thief had joined the young but talented knight Chaeyoung the day after she made the mistake of trying and rob the girl - which costed her a finger and the lose of her reputation as an uncatchable thief. Together, they had set up the goal of bringing in children who had been left alone in battlefields, in places no one could take care of them. Jihyo, Mina’s best friend and partner when they were working to become priestesses, was helping the duo, along with the villagers who volunteered - which could let the fighters of the group go and do what was needed.

Chaeyoung had given her a weird look when she told them she was going to the Golden Butcher’s shop. Mina couldn’t say if it had been a worried gaze or a ‘you’re crazy’ kind of gaze. But the short girl gave her a special weapon, a little knife engraved with red stones, before she left the orphanage.

« I… kind of know the owner. they shouldn’t be a problem but, we never know. Good luck. » and she closed the door with a sneaky smile. Mina made a mental note to ask the girl about her relationship with the butcher later.

She walked slowly towards the shop. She had the whole day after all. But unfortunately, it wasn’t far and she reached the place in a short time.

The front of the building looked old, with tall and dirty windows covered by ivy and roses that had managed to climb up. the letters of the Golden Butcher sign were almost unreadable. She even noticed a wasps nest and scrunched her nose as the door emitted a very squeaky sound when she pushed it. Exactly the opposite of the quiet entrance she had planned.

She managed to keep the door open with a rock, letting her a chance to escape quickly if anything bad happen. It also poured more light inside the enclosed space, and she could see more clearly then when she first stepped it. The only bad thing was the smell, a mix of rotten flesh and something she couldn’t describe. It wa bad, but only faint ; it would not disturb her anymore in a few minutes.

She made her way between the furnitures, admiring with a curiosity she would never admit all the foreign ingredients in the bottles, staring back at a strange creature’s eyes, gently brushing over the petals of an unknown flower, gazing a the cover of a shiny book -

« Did you know that Ancient demonic forces have a really poor understanding of sarcasm ? » someone whispered in her right ear as she opened the book.

« What the heck ! » she clapped her hand against ear and stumbled a few steps back, her eyes widening as she took in the form of the person beside her - who was not here anymore. She gasped when the door slammed loudly behind her ; her first reflex was to use her lighting trick with her staff, and she grasped on Chaeyoung’s knife in her pocket.

The trick was doing a poor work, as she couldn’t see much past one meter. She took some careful steps around the place as quietly as possible.

« I learned it myself ! I still don’t understand what sarcasm means, though, humans are… well, human. You know what I mean, right ? » the voice resonated loud and clear this time. But for some reason, Mina didn’t feel scared anymore. She heard genuine curiosity and happiness in the person’s voice - it sounded feminine, but she didn’t want to assume. Especially since the person just admitted they were an ancient demonic force.

A sudden flash of light forced her to close her eyes, and she carefully opened them back, ready to be surprised by some horrible face or, or anything but a pretty pair of eyes and the cutest smile she had ever seen. Which contrasted a lot with the huge piece of dragons’ meat hanging from the ceiling behind the person.

« Hello you ! Nice staff you got there ! » the stranger extended their hand to take it, but Mina swiftly hide it under her cape before they could touch it. « aw. Not nice. » they pouted, and it took all of mina’s will to not give away her precious staff.

« May I ask who you might be ? »

« Why are you speaking like a ridiculous old person ?! Is that how priestesses live ? Boring. » they stuck their tongue out, and Mina swore she only heard a very soft snapping sound and her staff left her hand to rest behind the butcher. « There ! And to answer your question, my name is Momo ! Professional dragons killer, I’ve never lost at the eating contest held by the pub not far from here, and I’ve been alive for something like a thousand years. Nice to meet you ! »

Mina could only stare. The Butcher most people feared was probably the softest and nicest demonic entity she had ever met - not that she had ever came face to face with one, but anyway… she introduced herself as Myoui Mina, awarded priestess by the magical military judges. Most talented in her class, saved the queen once. Momo stared at her with a blank look.

« I don’t care about that. Tell me who you really are ! What you enjoy, your most precious memory ! » the Butcher began to float in the air, and with a snap, everything around them turned bright and colorful. « or your deepest fear ? Intriguing, hmm ? And maybe I’ll give you back your staff, and anything you want to buy ! » with a twirl, she went higher, Mina’s staff turning around her like a Planet around the sun.

The bottles, the books, the precious flowers, everything began to move and seemed to dance as Mina spoke up. The day she met Jihyo, how she cared about Chaeyoung and treasured her like the little sibling she had lost during the First Great War, the day the short girl brought Sana in her house, the most wanted thief in their country, to take care of her hand.

How she got admitted into the best guild of the region, and how proud of herself she was when she got assigned as an official priestess of the Queen. When she said those things, everything was shining brightly, and Momo smiling. It got darker around them when she spoke about her family’s death, her wish to help people, and how her deepest fear was to… she didn’t know. She closed her mouth, and stared at the ground.

Momo slowly let herself come down, ending the magical dance of the objects with a snap. She gave her staff back to Mina, and gently made the girl look up.

« It is fine to not know what you fear ! It’s even better than knowing ! Like that, you can go through anything without thinking about it too much. I think it’s an advantage ! » Mina gave a small smile to the demon. « That’s more like it. Now that I know more about you… let’s do this ! One, two, three ! » she poked each of mina’s face moles, and flew again.

« What exactly are you looking for ? something out of your folklore ? » on that, things she had never seen before, animals, materials, began to turn around her. she tried to reach for some, but didn’t manage to catch any. « wait, I haven’t gotten an answer yet ! Don’t touch if you don’t want to end up in cold sweat ! »

Mina didn’t know. She trusted the mages and thought the Butcher would give her their usual stuff.

« Come on, open your mind ! So I can read what’s inside ! » Momo suddenly got closer to her, and their faces were only inches apart. She felt like she was drowning in the other woman’s eyes, feeling herself getting pulled in. But the demon disappeared, only to reappear behind her.

« What do you need, little one ? Anything will be considered… » she snapped her fingers again, and everything went back to its place « done. » Mina had never seen objects move that quickly before. Momo caught all of them : what she needed was shining brighter than the others and had left the shelves as the others stayed in their place.

Momo looked satisfied as she put everything for the priestess in a bag. She added the book the girl had been curious about, and winked when she gave it to the woman.

« There ! See, you knew ! »

« But I didn’t say anything ! » she held the bag closely to her chest, feeling overwhelmed by what had just. « And, what, what did you do ?! Why is everyone saying you’re scary when you’re just… » she struggled with her words as Momo looked at her with curious eyes. « … weird ? »

The demonic entity let out a loud laugh. Still chuckling, she explained to Mina that she hated mages. They were usually disrespectful, rude, always thinking too high of themselves. And she had gotten excited when she saw that finally, someone new was visiting her.

« Do you never leave this place ? »

« I do, I do ! When I have to kill new creatures, or to eat, but I always change my appearance. Usually I turn into a boy, it was impossible to fight outside while being a girl, too many annoying male fighters asking if they could help me. » Mina nodded. She had experienced it a few times too. That was before she got her Royalty badge. « so I killed them. » that… wasn’t normal. But it didn’t surprise Mina.

« Say, Momo ? Would you like to go outside with me ? » the Butcher didn’t seem okay with the question, as she squinted her eyes « I mean… »

« Sure ! Let me hold that for you then. No one knows what I truly look like anyway, let’s go. » she grabbed the bag in Mina’s arms, snapped her fingers for the door to open and they went outside. « hold on. »

The demon turned toward the building, gave a smirk to Mina and snapped her fingers twice. The building suddenly shattered before disappearing completely. The priestess didn’t know what to say. She had never seen such powers before, and didn’t know if she was supposed to be scared of Momo or admire her. She chose the last option.

Momo explained her powers, how she was supposedly banned from the magic world, but had found a way to stay with the humans, make a living, enjoy her life. How it would get really boring, sometimes.

They left everything they had gotten at the butcher’s shop in the guild’s kitchen, before going out in the village. Mina took her new friend to every worth places, her favorite bakery, the little park with the magic fountain (she wished for Momo to live more freely), her school, and finally, but only from afar, the castle. Momo had refused to go there. She didn’t open up, but Mina guessed that something bad might have happen to the woman there. She didn’t force it.

« I’m afraid I have to go now, miss Myoui. But I assure you we will meet again ! » the demon opened her arms wide, inviting Mina for a hug. The priestess smiled cheekily before opening her arms too ; but Momo dove in first, her hands brushing on the other girl’s waist before quickly squeezing her back and suddenly backing up. Mina didn’t even get the time to hug back.

« I’ll take this ! » the knife Chaeyoung had given her was floating above the demon’s hand. « I believe it is mine, the troublesome duo you told me about earlier stole it from me… I would have loved to make friends with them, but they had other plans. » Mina wondered how and when her two friends had done that.

Her train of thoughts got broken when Momo gently floated in her direction and left a kiss on her cheek, before, Snap ! fading away from her sight.

Mina stared in the void for a few seconds before crouching down, head in her hands, panicking about what that woman had done to her in only a day. Such power… such power.


	2. the most precious stone in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^

Mina was seriously wondering how Chaeyoung had convinced her to go to that stupid forest to complete that equally stupid quest - guess learning it was an order from Queen Dahyun helped. She couldn’t refuse that. She could’ve said no to Chaeyoung alone, but to a letter signed by their leader themselves ? No way.

She grunted when her boot got stuck into the mud and shook it as forcefully as she could, almost making herself fall back on the ground. She was surely, positively, absolutely lost. Of course a Stealer Crow had to take her map, of course the only spell she had troubles with was the Guidance one. She decided to sit on the weirdly shining rock to take a break letting of her staff for a second.

A mistake.

The rock under her suddenly started to move, and she only got a second to understand what was happening before she got lifted into the air as the rock giant that had been resting underneath the ground got up. How stupid of her, she should’ve known. She winced as it started to move around a bit too much, and fingers digging on the only thing she could, which was the rock, and she gritted her teeth as she felt a nail break.

Rock giants, at full height, could reach something around 20 meters, and with her eyes closed, it was impossible to know how tall that one was. The sudden realization that her staff had probably fallen to the ground and was not by her side gave her a clear message that she was probably going to die.

She decided to open her eyes only when the big thing stopped moving. And really, it was a nice sight to see, very unusual, but being above all the trees was something she would have wished to do in other circumstances. She slowly and careful sat up on the Giant’s head, trying not to make it feel there was something on its head. But it was slippery, and her right foot hit the side of it with a breaking noise.

« Well… shit. »

she screamed at the giant moving again and at the sight of an enormous hands reaching for her. She had no escape, though, and only moved around once it had gotten a hold of her. She managed to take her arms out of its hand, and was moving as much as she could, in hope that it would drop her. She gulped when it brought her to its eye level : big, golden orbs were staring at her.

She knew why rock giants hated humans, or non humans for the matter, as long as they knew they were hunted, they were violent. Their eyes were always rare stones, and the inside of their bodies were rumored to be walking mines. But they were hard to find, and only ancient technics could help you bring one out of its hiding spot underground. She wonder why one decided to get up the moment she sat on it. She meant no harm !

Until she realized what her staff was made of. Sacred wood first, gem dust second, and that might had been the reason of its awakening.

It stayed quiet as it observed her, and it really seemed to act more peacefully that Mina had read it would if it encountered a menace. She stared back into the golden stones, her screaming now gone as a tiny bit of hope creeped its way up to her mind.

But then it opened its mouth and yelled into her face ; hot, dirt sentenced breath hit her face, making her hair fly and her eyes shut. It was loud, and she yelped at the sight of birds flying away as fast as they could. Maybe she should give up on hope. Its opened mouth let her see what its inside were made of, and she gripped tighter on its hold. Very, very sharp black pointed stones were covering the sides of what seemed to be his throat, human atomically speaking. If it decided to gobble her up, she was pretty sure she would end up crushed by the spikes. A death that made her shiver.

Weirdly, the first person she thought about when the giant began to move its hands towards its mouth was Momo. Then the others, but the Butcher came to her mind first. She waited to see her again, learn all the things she didn’t know, go to her shop a second time. They had promised to meet up again, she couldn’t just die without doing that. But would the demonic entity know that she was currently struggling in the hands of a giant ?

So she couldn’t give up like that. She focused all of her mind into summoning her staff back into her hand, and her eyes started to glow as she concentrated her powers. It was hard for a priestess to use them without a holy weapon, and the sudden change of mood in the air made the giant stop. She felt sweat drops appear quickly on her forehead; and gritted her teeth. it really hurt, but when she felt her staff hit her open palm, she knew it was worthy. The glow stopped and she raised her right arm, a warm glow swirling around its end.

« ! Tnaig, enogeB ! em fo og teL » she yelled, staff pouting straight at the golden stones. The giant screamed as a wide beam hit its face, and it dropped Mina, who quickly cats another spell to float and no straight up fall to the ground. The giant stumbled back, crushed a few trees under its feet before completely falling.

It made a very loud noise and she felt bad for the animals and creatures living in the forest. However, her guilt completely vanished and got replaced by fear the second her feet hit the ground. She was surrounded by a circle of younger rock giant, still not fully grown but around 3 meters tall each, and she asked herself how she would get out of this gigantic woccy shit (a woccy being a animal resembling a cow in our world, but that is unimportant right now).

She got her shielder ready as she hit the ground with the tip of her staff, and tried to look at tough as she could.

But she heard a slicing sound, and one of the rock giant suddenly fell into pieces, colored dust escaping her body. The newt actions happened very quickly : something, or someone she couldn’t see was attacking and killing the giants one by one with an incredible speed and strength. She heard a laugh resonate in the air, and she knew.

« Momo ! »

the demon finally appeared in front of her with a satisfied grin. Mina let her shield disappear, and thanked her friend warmly, ready to dive into a hug, but Momo seemed to have other plans as she dodged and went for the corpses of the giants.

« Thank you for the loot ! This is awesome, I hadn’t seen that many rock giants in centuries ! You must have woken up the father or something. Really impressive spells, by the way. You’re stronger than Jihyo but I think Chaeyoung and Sana would have done a better job. » she crouched down to grab the precious materials, rare stones, dusts, whatever her hands could grab, and threw them in her bag that didn’t seem to have an end.

Mina’s hand on her staff tightened, and she didn’t hesitate to hit the demon’s head with it.

« How dare you ?! I just almost died like 3 times in the span of 20 minutes, was ready to give up on everything only for you to come save me and only care about the stupid creatures and talk abut how good my friends are ? Are you that insensitive ? » Mina was fuming alright, and Momo seemed genuinely sorry.

« I, i came as fast as I could when I saw the giant- »

« Woccyshit, Momo ! I’m aware what you’re capable of, you could’ve came here way faster. »

A heavy silence fell between them, and Mina waited for Momo to say something, but the woman didn’t seem to do anything else that dumbly stare at her. So she turned around, growling in anger at the situation, but also because she had noticed her cape had been thorn off on the side. She had tp focus on what the Queen had asked her anyway, get these stupid plants and get back to the town.

A hand on her wrist stopped her.

« Wait, I’m sorry, I’ll help you get the plants you’re looking for. »

« How did you know- »

« Mind reading. »

Mina gave a weird and worried look to the demon.

«… I don’t actually use it all the time. I’m sorry. Again. do you accept my help ? »

« Okay. But then you’re treating me to dinner, I won’t forgive you that easily. » she pulled her arm out of the demon’s hold and turned back around, ready to take care of her quest.

It didn’t take long to find them with Momo’s knowledge, and the demon ended up giving away one of her precious herbalism book to the priestess. They decided to rest at the river they had been walking near of, and Mina took that opportunity to take off her boots and walk in the water a bit. She laughed when Momo used one of her tricks to make the water move and splash her face. It turned out even better when the liquid suddenly lifted up under her feet and would follow he every steps : it was like walking now water.

Momo acted as if she was going to drop her a few times, before joining her in the clear lake. They played around a bit, until the demon accidentally let her trick go and Mina fell in the water. But the Butcher was quicker, and she ended up under the priestess, stopping her from hitting the harsh ground.

Mina got completely lost in the red orbs that were the demon’s eyes the moment her own eyes landed on them. They seemed to shine brighter than any diamonds she had ever seen, and she unconsciously reached for the woman’s face. Momo was too shocked to even react - it had been a while since she had had a pretty lady lay on her stomach, looking at her like she was the sixth member the Magical Founding Mothers. She gulped as Mina leaned more, inches by inches, before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away.

« Hey, w- » a splashing sound and a yelp. « what the heck, Momo. M-maybe you didn’t want this but there was no need to push me like that ! » Mina sounded hurt, and Momo regretted her actions.

« Once again, I’m sorry, but I was afraid you were influenced by my attraction ability. » Mina looked at her with a puzzled face. « I haven’t used it in ages, even thought it was gone, and it works when people stare at my eyes for too long, so I thought- »

The demon couldn’t finish her sentence as a pair of plump lips crashed onto hers. It took her a short while to react before the kissed the priestess back, with as much desire and love as the woman that was now startling her laps was doing. "I really, really like you, dumbass." They only really stopped when they heard a loud growling, sign that a much too dangerous beast was around, and Momo quickly grabbed Mina by the waist, throwing her above her shoulder before grabbing their belongings and running away.

« Hey, what are you doing ! I can walk by myself ! » Mina was punching her back, but the giggles the woman was making told Momo that it was all right.

« I have to protect my most precious prize ! I’m not letting go of it ! »

« You’re ridiculous ! »

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ cryingtoast1


End file.
